Hope for Tempe
by Crichtonluvr
Summary: Post Aliens, How is Tempe gonna handle the emotional turmoil? Will a new case help? chapter 7 is pure FLUFF. chapter 8 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first fanfic went badly. I'll give this one a shot, please tell me what to improve or if I should give it up. This is post Aliens. **

Brennen had entered the lab early that morning to work on one of the bodies in limbo. After having arranged all the bones in their correct positions she began the tedious work of identification. Booth watched her from just off the podium. Angela caught him watching her and made her way over to him.

"You have been watching her for the last 10 minutes, are you going to go up there or just stand here?"

Booth jumped at having been caught. He grabbed Angela by the arm and pulled her away from where Bones was working so diligently. "Don't **ever** do that again, unless you plan on getting shot."

"Sorry, a little touchy? You can tell her you know."

"Tell her what? That I almost lost my best friend? That I don't want her working on any more cases? That.." Angela cut him off "That you love her?"

"What!? No, no we are partners nothing more."

"Is that your choice or hers?" Angela asked walking away.

"Bones! What are you working on? Tell me you can pull away any time. Because you are coming with me" Booth made his presence known jogging up to the secure area.

"Where are we going? And yes this is a World War 1 unidentified soldier. I've gotten all the information I need from the remains, and the rest is just researching records."

"Good, come on we have to meet Cullin in 45 minutes."

"What are we meeting Cullin for? Do we have another case?"

"We wont know that until we meet with him now will we Bones?" Brennen asked Zach to take care of the remains for her. She went to her office, to grab her coat but was stopped by her phone ringing.

"Brennen" came the typical reply "Oh Hi Russ, you still coming up on Saturday?" "Sorry Tempe I can't. Something serious came up with the girls. I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Its okay Russ, I understand. I was hoping to spend some time with you but I guess it can wait. Are the girls okay?"

"Yeah, I don't have time to talk now, but I'll fill you in when I can. Thanks Tempe, oh and Tempe?"

"Yes?"

"Marco" came the reply before the phone disconnected.

"Polo" she answered to no one there.

Brennen looked out her office wondering why Booth hadn't followed her like he usually does. He was down on the podium talking to Angela. I wonder what Angela is grilling him about this time. She better not be telling him...no Angela wouldn't do that to her. In a moment of weakness, and plenty of Scotch, Tempe finally had broken down and told her best friend that she thought she might be in love with her partner. Lost in thought Tempe didn't hear Hodgin's approach her. "What's so interesting down there?"

Startled, Tempe whirled around "Don't do that! You know how much I hate that"

"Sorry I thought you heard me coming, I wasn't trying to be quiet."

"You didn't answer the question, whats so interesting down there?"

"It was nothing." Changing the subject she asked "How you holding up? Still having the nightmares?"

"Yeah but they are starting to subside a little. Angela has been great. She has been there with me through everything. I don't know how you are managing alone."

"It's not so bad really, not quite as bad as Guatemala. I'm working through it, and besides I have all of you guys, I'm not alone." Jack gave her a quick hug and walked back to his office.

As Brennen approached, Booth started towards her "Ready?"

"Always" she responded smiling slightly. Booth led her out of the Jeffersonian and to his waiting SUV.

**Okay, what do ya think? **


	2. New Case

**Alright! So far so good. Ok here is chapter 2, hope I don't screw anything up. Here is the case, I know things are gonna get occ, but please bear with me. I have never been to PEI, so any mistakes are out of ignorance and not intentional. But if you have information for me I will fix any mistakes.**

**Booth's thoughts**

Nothing much as said between them as Booth drove to the FBI building. Booth would steal looks toward his silent partner. She sat absently looking out the side window. She looked like she was 3000 miles away. Or maybe just 5 feet underground, he wished it would have been him that was buried and not her. She had taken such great strides opening up to him, and Angela. He could only hope she didn't withdraw back in.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Bones, we're here" there was no response from his passenger.

"Bones, Bones" he gently shook her out of her revere "We're here Bones you ready?"

She just nodded her head and got out of the SUV. Booth guiding her inside the building with his typical Alpha-male hand to the base of her spine just barely touching her. Arriving at Cullen's office Booth knocked on the door.

"Enter"

"Good Morning Sir, I have Dr. Brennen as requested"

"Good, good, have a seat. Good to see you Dr Brennen, I understand you have just had a particularly rough case. And I'm sorry to do this to you now, but your expertise is needed in Canada."

"Sir" Booth tried to interject

Cullen just held his hand up to silence Booth.

"You don't have to, but the United States Government would greatly appreciate your assistance on this matter. Now the FBI does not have jurisdiction in Canada, so Booth will be undercover as a squint"

Booth and Brennen's eyes widened "Sir, there is no way I can pass as a squint. No one would believe it!"

"Your just going to have to make it believable then aren't you Booth. Or maybe Dr. Brennen here would like you as a bodyguard, or maybe a jealous boyfriend?"

Brennen gave a shrug "He is right Sir, he would NEVER pass for a scientist. I don't need a bodyguard,.."

Booth cut her off "Good I get to be the jealous boyfriend and hang on your every word. Oh this is gonna be great" the sarcasm just dripping from every word. Or at least he hoped it sounded like it.

"Good glad you two are together on this one. A body was found in the Gros Morne National Park just outside of Deer Lake, Prince Edward Island. The information is here in the files for you. The Canadian Government personally requested you Dr. Brennen, I hope you will honor their request."

"I would be honored to do this for them, bu..."

"Good your flight leaves in 4 hours, you will be flown to Charlottetown, PEI and then shuttled to the small community airport outside of Deer Lake. You have a room at the Deer Lake Motel. An officer... Tony Laflur will meet you at the airport and take you to your motel." Booth opened his mouth to say something when Cullen said "You can't catch a plane from my office can you?"

Booth rose and escorted Brennen out of his bosses office.

**Ok, as I said any errors in the Canadian part is accidental. I tried to lookup what I could to try to make it close. So what do you think? Hopefully I'll get Bones out of her odd mood in the next chapter.**


	3. Canadian night

**Thank you Francie for the clarification on the location of Deer Lake! Okay folks our dynamic duo is headed to Newfoundland, not PEI as was in the previous chapter. Our favorite pair is ooc again..**

The plane ride had been uneventful, Bones much too quiet for Booth's liking. He tried to get her talking but had given up over an hour ago.

"Cullen was joking about the jealous boyfriend right?" Booth was startled, her first words since leaving DC.

"Nope, we are even sharing a motel room to keep from being suspicious. I thought you'd jump at the chance to be the one in charge. I'm nothing more than your play toy... not that I'm complaining." Oh if only Angela could see this! That look is classic.

Brennen glared at Booth "I have no need of a 'play toy' as you put it. Why couldn't Cullen get you here in an unofficial capacity? Why are you undercover? This is Canada for goodness sakes! Not Iraq, or Iran or any other 'hazardous' area."

Whoa where did that come from? Ok calm down Tempe, your just tired...yeah thats it your just tired.

"I'm sorry Booth I know its not your fault, I'm just over tired" Did he buy it?

"Its alright, you look like you haven't slept in a week." Booth put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug. "When we get to the Hotel I'll ask the Officer if you can sleep in before going to the site. The local time looks like 10pm, we should have plenty of time if he picks us up at say 10?"

"Us? I thought you were the 'play toy'"

"Oh now you want a play toy, I see how this trip is gonna be." His smile was genuine and was glad to see he got one in return.

The Officer met them at the baggage claim. "Hello I'm Anthony Laflur, but you can call me Tony. Welcome to Newfoundland. Dr. Brennen its a pleasure to meet you." he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you Tony, please call me Tempe" a jab from Booth brought her attention to her partner. "And this is my..."

"I'm her fiancee Seely" Booth introduced himself removing Tempe's hand from Tony's. Tony looked a bit disappointed. "Nice to meet you Seely" he replied.

Tony chatted the short way to the motel. Looked to Booth like he was trying to impress his Bones. Upon reaching the motel, Booth took their bags, thanked Tony and asked if it was alright to pick Brennen up at 10 to allow her some sleep.

"Sure no problem, I'm sure it isn't going to get up and walk away. See you in the morning Ma'am" Tony tipped his hat at Tempe.

"See you tomorrow Tony"

Their suite was beautiful, but the view of Deer Lake, which the town was named after, from their balcony was even more impressive. The moonlight shimmering across its surface. Seely exited the bedroom to find Tempe out there, staring out over the water. He took a moment to watch her, she had changed into her pajamas while he was ordering room service. She looked so peaceful there in the moonlight, her hair was down and moving slightly in the breeze. His breath caught in his throat, he could get used to this. She turned around to catch him staring at her. She knew that look, she had seen it before in David, Michael, and the other men she had dated. But coming from her partner it somehow meant more to her.

"Booth, you gotta see this view! Its,... its just so..." her words were cut off by his lips pressed to hers. Very slowly her hands went to encircle his neck, and he pulled her in closer. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "I've wanted to do that for a long time now"

"Its a normal response to..."

"No, don't give me the science mumbo jumbo. What I feel is much more than that can explain."

He pulled her close again, kissing her neck, working his way to her ear. Brennen was giving in to the temptation when a knock at the door interrupted the moment. Booth heard the knock and worked hard to regain his composure. When the knock sounded again he had managed to pull away from her to answer it. Giving the young man a tip he returned with the food.

Supper was eaten in an uncomfortable silence. They stacked the dirty dishes on the counter.

"I'll go take a shower unless you want one" Booth offered

"No its ok I'll get one in the morning. Booth, we should talk about what happened..."

"Not if your going to say it was a mistake we don't. It was no mistake, I have wanted to do that for over a year now."

"No I wasn't going to say that"

Booth looked at her hoping she wouldn't break his heart.

"I meant we should talk about the Grave Digger" His heart jumped in his chest, she was finally going to let him in.

It was well after 1am before they crawled into the king size bed. Brennen curled up next to Booth enjoying the warmth and security of his arms. Almost immediately she was asleep.

**Okay folks, whatcha think???**


	4. Morning after

**Ok, I posted this chapter last night, but after reading it another 5 times, I saw way too many mistakes. So here is the revamped chapter 4. Any mistakes are my own, again thank you for pointing out my errors so that I could fix em. Thx for the idea Raven! I hope this doesnt disappoint anyone.**

**Booth's thoughts:**

Booth woke up early the next morning, with a renewed sense of wonder at the woman asleep beside him. He felt they had reached a new milestone in their partnership. She had told him about her captivity:

"_I remember the dust in the air, it was so thick it was choking me. I had no idea what had happened or where I was. When I heard a moan from the back seat. I turned to find Jack, very seriously injured. The broken leg was showing signs of infection, he was in obviously in a great deal of pain." She had started to cry very softly, "We knew we were in trouble and any excess movements would sap our oxygen supply. After wrapping his injured leg, we tried to keep the mood light by joking with each other. Not often mind you, but enough. Jack started talking about some perfume he had gotten for Angela, and how he was regretting not giving it to her. $3000 an ounce, I think he had said. I started wondering if anyone would miss me, someone other than Russ. To keep my mind off of it I reminded him that you and the team wouldn't stop till you found us. That we weren't going to die, we would be found. Jack, in his brilliant analytical mind, just had to point out that you probably had no idea where to look. I think it was Jack that thought of the cell phone, and sending a text message. We had one chance to send that message, hope it went through, AND that you guys could decipher it. It was Jack that sent the message, Jack who kept us going" she paused for a moment trying to collect her thoughts. Shaking her head at a memory she continued "Jack started in on faith, I quickly shot it down as usual. But he said something about my faith in you, that it was my faith in you that was keeping me going. I started to wonder if he was right, if I actually did have some sort of faith." Booth had reached over and pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Softly rubbing his hands up and down her back, holding her close. He wondered if she had any idea how much ,what she had just said meant to him. He had a feeling he knew what it had cost her to admit it._

He checked the clock again 8:00, he must have fallen back to sleep. Tempe was beginning to stir beside him.

"Good morning Sunshine, how you feeling today?"

She knew he was referring to her emotional state, she had to admit she felt really good getting those things off her chest...dang him and his psychology.

"I feel good" she got up stretching. "Would you do me a big favor?"

"Coffee and a bagel right?"

"How do you do that?"

"Your my partner Bones, I know what you need first thing in the morning"

He headed downstairs to get breakfast while she took her shower.

**Ok I know it was short. I'll get to the body in the next chapter. I'm glad I pulled this one off the story before I screwed the whole thing up. **


	5. The scene

**Good news and bad news. I found my Aliens in a spaceship. So thats the good news. The bad news is that I see my glaringly obvious errors. Many apologies, I dont know the name of the book Brennen has written in the show.**

Booth ran into Officer Laflur on his way to get coffee and bagels. "Good morning"

"Morning Seeley. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, Temperance is getting ready. Care to join me for some coffee?"

The two men entered the small hotel cafe. Booth ordered and while they waited they sat and talked.

"Seeley, I know Dr. Brennen is here on business, but do you think she would mind doing an appearance?"

"You have to ask her, I'm not her publicist, and she really hates those public appearances."

"Its just a small book club that meets at the library down the street. News has already gotten out that she is here...I mean you cant keep that quiet in a town this size."

"If I said yes, she would shoot me. She makes up her own mind about those kinds of things."

"I make up my mind about what Dear?"

Booth's head snapped up. "You are getting good at sneaking up on me" Booth stood and gave her a quick kiss. He pulled out her chair for her as Officer Laflur answered her.

"Dr. Brennen, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing a small appearance while your here. It would mean a lot to the town's folks. They are currently reading "Bare Bones" and it would really be an honor for them to meet you."

"How many people are in this book club?"

"10, they meet over at the library on Thursday's at 3pm."

"Are you in this book club?" Booth asked

"No, but my Mom is chairwoman"

"I'm not making any promises, Tony but I will try."

"Thank you Dr. Brennen"

"I'll leave you two to your breakfast, I'll be out in front waiting."

With Officer Laflur gone Booth was able to talk to Temperance. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I want to thank you. I haven't slept that well since THE incident." a small blush arose in her cheeks.

"Well Dr. Brennen is that a blush I see?" Seeley teased "Some thought about last night that I should know about?" Please...

"I'm not blushing! Booth can we talk about this when we aren't in a room full of people."

Booth looked around. There was all of 5 people in the cafe, and that included them.

"Sure we can talk about it tonight. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah you ready?"

As they walked out of the hotel Brennen reached over and held Booth's hand.

"A family from Greenland came across the bones when hiking through the area. They had gone off the trail and were trying to find their way back. One of the boys pushed another, when he landed he looked for something to throw at his brother, you know how boys are, and discovered the remains. We aren't equipped for anything like this. We checked for missing persons reports going back 50 years, we don't have any. Where ever it came from, we are very sure its not one of our residents."

Brennen check over the bones carefully. Booth had seen this look many times. Her crime scene was disturbed, accidently, but still disturbed.

"Male 50-55, clavicle is broken in 3 places. His pelvic bone was shattered postmortem, there is extensive animal activity on these bones. The tibia and fibula shows he was probably a fisherman. Hmmm..."

"Bones, hmmm isn't in your vocabulary. What is out of place?" Booth came in closer to assist her

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to move away from the remains" Officer Laflur's comment irritated Booth.

"I am not new to a crime scene" he growled "I've been at many scenes with her."

"Be that as it may, I can not let you near the body." Booth was about to argue further with Tony when Brennen stood up.

"There is more than 1 body here." Both men turned to her their argument forgotten.

"Are you sure Ma'am?" came the question before Tony could bite his tongue.

"Wrong question to ask my fiancee Tony." He looked to his partner "Can you tell how many different donors?"

"Well I can see 2 possibly 3, but without further testing I wont be able to say 100"

"I'll call Hogins and let him know you will be sending him the remains. And have him let wonderboy know to check for multiple donors. Is there anything else you can do here?"

"We will need to have the immediate area searched for more bones. Do you have a team that can recover?"

"Well... actually no Ma'am"

Brennen turned to Booth, "I need to call Cullen to get authorization for the rest of my team to assist on the recovery."

Brennen began barking orders "We need this area cordoned off 50' every direction from the center of the remains." She looked at Booth "We may have a mass grave."

**Ok whatcha think? Remember everyone is ooc, and any errors are absolutely positively mine. Any suggestions are taken and used to the best of my ability.**


	6. nightmare

**The population of Deer Lake, Newfoundland I got from Wikipedia. The rest is my vision of how the people act. I've always heard how honorable our brothers up north are. And having lived in many small towns I remember how safe it used to be.**

"Seeley I'm going to need you to start excavating over here." Pointing to the approximate location of the skull. "Officer Laflur, you over here to my left, we are going to have to do our best until we have backup." Both men followed her orders without question, their previous argument forgotten.

4 hours later they had unearthed 5 different bodies or parts thereof, scattered across 50ft. Booth stood and stretched trying to work the knot out of his lower back. He looked over at Brennen who seemed completely unaffected by her hunched position. "Bones I think we should stop for the day, start fresh in the morning." Officer Laflur stood up "I agree with Seeley, we can come back tomorrow."

Brennen slowly stood up, looking around her. "Tomorrow would be good. Do you have someone who can stand guard overnight?"

Tony shook his head no. "We have a very small police force. There is just under 5,000 residents, everyone knows their neighbor. We have almost no crime. There has never been a necessity for a large police presence. I can put the word out to have this area avoided by everyone."

Bones didn't like the sound of that, but she really no other choice. "If thats the best we can do then I'll have to agree."

The short drive back into town was pretty quiet. Tony was deep in his own thoughts not paying much attention to his passengers. Booth reached over and brushed some of the dirt of Brennen's face. "You look tired, maybe we should eat in the room instead of the cafe."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No I don't mind. When we get back to the hotel, I'll order whatever you want."

His thoughtfulness really warmed her heart. When did he become so thoughtful? Had he always been this way?

Reaching the hotel they thanked Tony for his help and made the arrangements for meeting in the morning. They were headed to their room when Booth's phone rang.

"Booth" came the typical reply "Oh Hi Angela...yeah she is right here...hang on" he handed the phone to Brennen, knowing she had already heard who it was.

"Hi Angela... thats ... Friday? What time?...Ok got it. I'll let Officer Laflur know so you can be picked up. No Angela, we are not talking about this right now...Fine we will discuss it when you get here. Bye" she looked at Booth blushing slightly. At his questioning look she tells him "Angela was just making sure we were eating properly" she lied. He knew it was a lie but let it go.

Supper was eaten while discussing the case. 5 bodies...possible mass grave...serial killer...burial ground...too many questions remained. The team would be there Friday at 9am, there would be more answers then. They cleaned up and after watching a little TV headed to bed.

Booth awoke suddenly, his sniper training coming back full force. He remained still trying to figure out what woke him up. A sound coming from Brennen's side of the bed...he remained still trying to decide on a course of action. He rolled over facing her direction eyes still closed. He could tell it was still dark in the room so he chanced opening one eye. Bones was sitting on the edge of the bed crying. He remained still, analyzing the situation. When he was sure no one else was in the room, he reached out to her, startling her.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll just go in the other room."

"Temperance, its ok. Just talk to me, was it a nightmare?"

"No, its ok just go back to sleep."

He got up and walked around to her. "It's ok, I'm here" those simple words brought her world crashing down and she wept. He sat down and wrapped her in his arms "Shhh it's alright, I'm here" he repeated.

He gently rocked her in his arms, holding her till her crying subsided.

"'I'm sorry Booth I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"Its alright, you want to talk about it?"

"I was back in that car... I could see you through the sand...I tried to call you but you didn't hear me. I tried breaking the windshield out but it wouldn't budge. I was dying..."

"Your out of the car now, and I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere..." he continued to hold her, rocking her, letting her know everything was going to be alright. Soon her breathing evened out and she relaxed into his arms. He picked her up and gently set her down in the bed, he covered her and moved in behind her, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

**I had to give you a mini-cliffhanger :) Thank you for all the reviews! **


	7. morning rain

**I changed the rating for this chapter just to be safe. I dont really think it warrants it but I'd rather be safe. Ok this might get confusing but I'm switching pov's. First Brennen, then Booth, and so forth. If it looses you, just let me know I'll redo it and try to make it better. This chapter is pure fluff.**

Brennen awoke to the rumbling of distant thunder, and the pattering of rain on the roof. Rain always made her feel calm. They were scientific reasons she tried to remind herself. The soothing sounds one hears while in the womb, the way rhythmic soft sounds causes the brain to ...who was she kidding, she remembered how her mother would dance in the rain. The absolute joy on her face when she would join her. She smiled at the memory, a small sigh escaping her throat, rain would always make her think of her mother. She tried to roll over only to discover she was held tightly in the position she was in. She could feel his warm breath on the top of her head, his warm body firmly pressed against her back. His arm wrapped securely around her midsection. He had been so understanding when she had her nightmare last night. Talking about it had helped, she didn't have the dream again. She gently touched the hand at her waist; she didn't want to wake him, but she really needed to use the facilities. He responded by pulling her tighter. She decided to turn the tables on her sleeping partner...

XxXxXxXx

Booth had been awake listening to the rain, when he felt her body stiffen. He laid still, praying she wouldn't pull away. He heard her sigh, wondered what she was thinking of. When she had put her hand on his, he had a hard time controlling his body. When she tried to pull away he instinctively held on tighter. If she moved too much he would have to let go, lest she learn the effect she had on his libido. When she rolled so she was facing him, he almost lost it...

XxXxXxXx

Brennen thought she saw his eye move under his closed eyelids. Well, 2 can play at this game. She placed her hand softly on the side of his face, tilted her head up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She was shocked when he didn't respond, so she tried again this time with a little more flair. From her position she knew he was awake and enjoying this. But wasn't prepared for what came next...

XxXxXxXx

Okay keep the breathing slow and even, slow and even, there you go Seeley. I dont know how much longer I can keep her from realizing I'm awake. The soft hand placed on his cheek almost had him open his eyes. He felt her lips press against his, this woman was going to be my undoing he thought. When she kissed him again she had thrown so much passion into it that he could no longer resist...

OoOoOoOo

Brennen was suddenly on her back with a very awake Booth on top of her. He slowly lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss, the likes of which she had never experienced before. He explored her mouth, slowly, savoring every second. She reached her hands up to entangle them in his hair, then they found their way down his back. They broke away slightly, his eyes pleading with her. She nodded ever so slightly. He again began his gentle assault on her lips, he wanted to go slowly hoping she wouldn't change her mind. She began to try to pull his shirt up over his head in a frenzy. He placed his arms on the bed on either side of her lifting himself slightly so it would be easier for her. They had to break apart for his shirt to come off all the way. When he was free of the annoying cloth she marveled at the smoothness of his chest. She gently touched one of the scars he received when her refrigerator had exploded. Her touch feeling like electric pulses to his skin. In their passion neither heard the door of their room open...

**Is that a cliff hanger or what?! I've never written anything like this scene, so I'm quite sure there is probably many mistakes. ** **Any guesses on who is interrupting our favorite couple??**


	8. intruder alert

**Wow!! Thank you for all those reviews!! I never realized how a review makes you feel. This part was very hard to write so if you see any errors let me know. I tried to research restaurants for Deer Lake but couldn't find any so the place is made up. Now on with the show:**

The intruder moved quietly through the living area of the room. Placing the objects carried onto the floor near the sofa. Silently moving over to the bedroom area, bumped into a floor lamp that landed with a crash.

Booth was instantly up with his 9mm in his hands. He motioned for Brennen to get on the floor. Gun aimed at the door he slowly advanced. Brennen, not one to let him go it alone, quickly moved in behind him. They hear some muffled cursing coming from the living room. Booth upon reaching the doorway flattened himself against the wall. Motioning for Brennen to stop. His eyes were already accustomed to the darkness so he dropped to the floor, rolling into the living room all in the same movement.

"Hold it right there!" he yelled

A piercing scream echoed through the room. "Its me!! Angela!! Don't shoot!!"

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?!? Dear god woman!! You almost got shot!"

Brennen entered the room "Angela what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow afternoon."

"I grabbed the first flight out of DC, I heard how the men were up here and just had to check it out." she gave a sly wink. "Are you going to get dressed or will I have the pleasure of seeing you in your boxers all day?"

Booth looked down, suddenly remembering what he was wearing. He grabbed Tempe's arm and led her back into the bedroom.

"Its not me in the boxers Booth, unless you need help getting your pants on." she tried to joke.

"No, but it IS you without a shirt on" he pointed out. Brennen turned red, her eyes getting as big as saucers. "Angela saw us like this" she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sure she knows what we were doing"

"Well I'm not a teenager getting caught in the act for the first time. I don't care if she knows, besides it goes well with our cover." She looked like she was going to cry. He sat down beside her and drew her into a hug. "It is ok Tempe, she has your best interests in mind. She just wants you to be happy"

A few minutes later Tempe emerged from the room fully dressed and ready for work.

"Please tell me we aren't going to go out there in the rain?" Angela pleaded "And definitely not without your knight in standard FBI issue body armor."

"Booth is getting a shower, he will meet us downstairs in the cafe. Oh and Booth is not here as FBI, he is here as my fiancee..."

Angela's eyes lit up "Fiancee huh?"

Brennen explained the problem with FBI not having any jurisdiction here in Newfoundland.

"That doesn't explain the Fiancee part." Ange pointed out.

"Yeah well lets just say Booth pulled my buttons"

"Umm, you mean 'pushed your buttons'? Sweetie its ok I'll keep the secret and I'll warn Jack and Zach when they get here. Anything else you want to talk about?" she softly prodded.

"Not right now, maybe later" was the quiet answer. They left the room and headed to the cafe.

A female officer entered the cafe, looked around and headed straight for Dr Brennen.

"Dr. Brennen, I'm Tanya Skylar. Tony got called out to investigate some strange happenings over in Cormack. I was sent to escort you to and from the site. Are we going out there today in the rain?"

"Nice to meet you Officer Skylar. No, there is no point digging in the rain, too much evidence could be destroyed."

"Alright then, well if you need me, you can reach me at this number" she handed Tempe a business card. "Will you be going over to the book club today then?" she smiled "Tony told me he asked you. My Grandmother started the book club back 15 years ago. This would be her crowning achievement, having someone like you stop by."

Angela smiled warmly. "She would LOVE to come by and say hello!"

"Thank you so much. I wont tell them your coming just in case anything comes up." she turned and walked out of the cafe.

Booth arrived a few minutes later but stood in the doorway watching Tempe and Angela. They were deep in conversation and occasional laugh escaping their mouths. He walked over to them asking what the day's plans were.

"Well I'm locked into the book club thing at 3" she glared at Angela "other than that nothing has been decided."

"Well we have reservations at The Pier at 7. Since we aren't going to the site, I'm going to wander around town and relax a bit" with that he left the girls alone to do as they wished for the day.

**Well? I had to rewrite this chapter about 4 times to get it to where it is now. I know I was bad to stop the fun, but I had fun with Booth's professional side :)**


End file.
